


Exhibitionist Yang

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: lucky-3833  asked:Yang has repeatedly ignored the school's dress code, flaunting her assets without a care in the world for the rules. Glynda has had enough, and decides to teach her exactly what happens to naughty girls like her.'s a prompt I did.





	Exhibitionist Yang

Yang flips up her skirt happily, where normally she had her trademark spats on below, today there was nothing. And well, for most of the days, actually. She was developing a bit of an exhibitionist side, as she flashes her drooling horsedick to a duo of more than eager students.  
"Miss Xio Long!" a stern voice tuts as Yang shoots her seated frame upright, her bust more than on display, there was no way that cleavage was regulation. Her thighs shut together at least, no point flashing Glynda of all people.  
"Y-Yes?" the blonde girl chokes, straightening her back some, "Y'know I'm on lunch." she pouts, trying to establish control over the situation, she wraps one arm beneath her hefty chest. Nigh heaving the incredible udders free from her 'modified' dress.  
"Care to explain these?" Glynda flicked her tablet to the side to reveal photographs, no doubt taken by cameras here and there. Of Yang flaunting her body to well, anyone and everyone! One shot showed how she'd cut the sides of her skirt out, to let her thighs flap free. Another series of shots had Ruby peeking beneath a desk, blushing profusely, and then crawling underneath the library table herself.  
Yang's shoulders shrugged, "What can I say? The camera loves me." she scoffs, "Want me to sign them? That'll probably cost..." The next words out of her mouth were destined to be 'extra'. But the stern CRACK of Glynda's rod against her own palm had them stifled in the back of her throat.  
"I think." Glynda's eyes idly roam across Yang's scantily clad body. A complete mockery of the school uniform, letting nigh every inch of Yang's cleavage spill free, her skirt definitely shortened. "You need an example of where this sort of behavior leads you." she swished her wand, and Yang's wrists flipped upwards.  
"Woah.. What's going on?" Yang pants as both her arms were lifted above her head, a faint glowing around her wrists showing it was Glynda's majicks. She was hoisted off her seat, from the bench, and made to turn to face the faunus girls she was shamelessly flashing before. "Hey this isn't funny!" Yang huffs, a gentle blush on her face as she shook her head, still able to move that at least.  
"Detention never is, Miss Long." THWAP~. Yang couldn't see, but she knew full well that Glynda had just disrobed. And a massive, throbbing, virile slab of slender, pale fuckmeat had struck against her asscheeks, with an effortless thrust, that shaft vanished between Yang's asscheeks, and the tip lifted up the girls skirt from behind. Yang's dick only hardens as she writhes faintly in place. "Now then, if you're going to dress like a whore. Act like one."  
THRUST~ As that thick cockhead peels back from between her asscrack, prodding the tip against Yang's pucker, it was clear Glynda had applied some lubricant. The squelching wetness grinds into Yang's asshole, before she swings her hips forwards and stuffs inch after inch right into that ass. "Hiee!" Yang squeals, her body heaving forwards, "This is embarrassing!" the girl moans as her flopping horsedick lifts up her skirt!  
Glynda's thrust were refined and dignified, effortlessly driving that dick straight into Yang's asshole, to make the girl choke and splutter, before pulling back, and bottoming in again. She was fucking that ass like the respected teacher she was, even as Yang's gasps and moans grew louder and louder! Her flared meat spraying preseed over her basically-bare tits. Each time that lubed up fuckstick hilts into Yang's ass, her eyes crossed and her tongue slipped from between her lips!   
One particularly cruel thrust had her meat tensing up so bad, the slap of preslime lands against her tongue! Her rock hard dick tensing with need, the faunuses from before giggling to themselves as their phone recorded eeeverything! "What have we learned?" Glynda gasps as her pace only quickened.  
"Dress like a whore..." Her own hips swing forwards, her dick shuddering with need, "Get fucked like one!" hahnnnn! Her spine arched and her head tilted backwards, her thick dick couldn't handle it anymore! That flared horsecock spraying thick ropes of virile jizzm across her tits, slathering her gut, her face, the ground beneath. Her arms dropped, and she was dangling limply off of Glynda's dick, her whole body rocking as the teacher pounds her rear.  
"I suppose you're not completely braindead." Glynda scoffed, as she held her hips firmly against Yang's ass, her heavy nuts easily outsizing Yang's leathery horsethings! They hoist upwards, and she dumps her infused load straight into that rear. Each time her shaft hardens, another streak of jizz gushes deep into her ass.  
Schloooorp~ The blonde girl falls forwards, her stretched apart rimhole tensing needily as it spewed thick strands of Glynda-seed from her ass. "Now then, dress like that again, and you'll be in my office for the rest of the day, understand?" Glynda's still hard cock idly gushes the last ropes of jizzm across Yang's fat, lifted ass.  
"Yes ma'am!" Yang moans, licking her own cum from her face.

"Wanna see~?" Yang grins as she rips her blouse down, and lets every inch of her fat fucking udders slosh free, "I got it custom made!" the girl grins, beneath her school uniform was a ridiculously skimpy patch of yellow fabric. It was a stretch to call it a 'bikini', her nipples just barely covered, her areolas totally spilling free, "I've got the same thing on below, you know~" she flaunts her tits in the dining hall. Her thighs melting apart, rolling forwards to reveal that her nuts were basically hanging loose~ No tiny bikini could hold them.  
"Miss Xiao Long.." A voice tuts, Yang's dick starts to lift up her her skirt.  
"Yes, mistress?" the blushing blonde pants.


End file.
